Suicidio
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Song-Fic. ¿Felicidad y Tristeza acaso son igual?, parece que para estos dos su significado nunca cambia...


Hola!, he venido de nuevo, esta vez a subir una historia basada en el Noveno Opening de Bleach... "Velonica", de cierta manera traduje varias cosas y trté de mostar la mejor adaptacion...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

**Aclaraciones: **La letra cursiva es de Fudou y la Normal es de Kidou.

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Velonica"<span>**

**-"Suicidio"-  
><strong>

**Ah, pretender estar feliz no es más que una triste distracción**

Ya estaba harto de seguir siendo así, mostrando que muchas cosas no me afectan sabiendo perfectamente que en realidad no es así, la felicidad es un sueño muy efímero y momentáneo, y tal vez al fingirlo he llegado a comprender que casi nadie lo tiene y que al mostrar una realidad que de verdad está llena de mentiras y montajes me hace sentir mal, porque mi triste distracción es lo peor que pueda llegar a tener.

**Me apresuro para darte mi silenciosa advertencia; un gentil apretón de manos**

Me lo dijiste, me lo advertiste, pero sin embargo nunca te llegue a creer, era lo suficientemente terco aunque en el fondo sabía que era la verdad…

Iba corriendo rápidamente, por nada del mundo me perdería tu partida a Sapporo, realmente me hacía muy feliz, ya no estarías para molestarme por mi capa o mis goggles, aunque en realidad mi afán por que te fueras era porque así de cierta manera todo lo que en algún momento me pusiste a pensar y las cosas con las que me dejaste dudando se olvidaría y todo volvería a ser igual…

Un apretón de manos, una mirada de rencor, la tensión entre nuestros dos cuerpos, el viento chocando fuertemente, los ruidos que provenían de todas partes, un adiós, una advertencia, mi manera de agradecerte.

**Al mirar el camino recorrido, que he sufrido, sin compañía**

Regresar, en silencio, sin compañía y memorizando esa sonrisa que me diste antes de subirte al tren me dejaron pensativo, mi soledad no es más que el dolor que tú has sufrido, pero ninguno buscó ayuda, yo por orgullo y tú por soledad.

Si tal vez nos hubiéramos encontrado en otro sitio, otro momento, en otra situación, y no de esa manera, hubiéramos podido superar eso los dos, pero la poca amistad que habíamos sembrado poco a poco se fue marchitando, decidimos escoger caminos diferentes, decidimos seguir sufriendo, aunque el destino a veces es cruel, creo que una nueva oportunidad es lo único que necesitamos.

**Mi rostro se abruma ante un aroma familiar**

**Y el polvo sigue molestando**

El parque, la plaza, la cuadra de tu casa, todo me abruma lenta y permanentemente, ese calor humano, las familias felices y contentas, mientras que yo sigo sin un rumbo fijo esperando a que alguna ocurrencia suceda en el camino para no tener que volver a regresar a ese lugar que todas llaman "hogar".

La brisa de septiembre, fuerte y repentinamente comienza a aparecer a la mitad del camino, dolorosa e impertinente igual que cada una de las amarguras que llegan cuando la "felicidad" está en mi corazón.

Nunca lo diría al frente de él, pero lo extraño, extraño que me moleste y que me diga la verdad, fuerte y dolorosa pero verdad es verdad, y si de esta manera poco convencional me la debes decir para que acepte mi pobre humanidad, no es que sea por amor al arte el dolor que ella conlleva.

**Y colapso fuera de la ciudad, un suave aterrizaje**

**Mis piernas están cansadas de su viaje interminable**

_Deje esa ciudad porque estaba harto de aquella situación, yo diciéndote la verdad y tu negándola en realidad, si es que te haces llamar estratega ¿por qué no aceptas que estas en la mismísima mierda solo por no darte cuenta que siempre haces lo que los demás te pidan y no lo que tú necesitas?._

_No quisiera haberme marchado, pero en pocas semanas regreso para saber cómo estas, un cálido clima me hace recordar que esa sensación es la que le hace falta a tu muy destrozado corazón. _

_El tanto caminar ha dañado lentamente mi cuerpo, el recorrer caminos ariscos y empedrados no crea más que cicatrices en mis pies, pero los recuerdos amargos y tan existentes en mi vida son los que dejan huella en mi corazón._

_Un viaje interminable en el destino miserable…_

**Y fugaces recuerdos llegan de nuevo a mi cabeza**

_Mi familia… Mis alegrías… Mis discusiones… Mis problemas… Mis vicios… Mis caminos… Mis decisiones…_

_Mis amigos… Mis enfrentamientos… Mis esperanzas… Mis ilusiones…_

_Mis tristezas… Mis peleas…_

_Tu…_

**Veo el mismo perfil, escucho una y otra vez las mismas cosas**

**Como una chica me preguntó: ¿no es triste la vida si solo la vives?**

_Aunque me haya marchado aún no he olvidado nada, estoy esperando el destino que me depara, para poder saber si soy feliz o si estoy muy mal…_

_Escucho como me dicen mis defectos… recuerdo como me alegaban por mi manera de ser, una realidad deshonesta, sueños rotos, esperanzas destrozadas vienen una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que no soy capaz de soportarlas y me hundo en mis vicios y "verdades", algo muy sucio y desquiciado, pero esas drogas te hacen creer libros, o al menos no me recuerdan lo que es de verdad…_

_¿No es triste vivir la vida si solo la vives?... ¿No es más triste vivirla por tener la esperanza de que todo va a mejorar sabiendo que si soy yo tomo empeora?..._

_Pero es más triste saber que eres la esperanza de una persona, y que eres capaz de abandonarlo para no soportar tanto sufrimiento…_

**Todavía eres descuidado, joven y sin remedio**

No quiero crecer si debo tener más responsabilidades, quiero seguir siendo un niño porque así sigo siendo protegido y no me debo enfrentar a la cruel realidad, pero tarde o temprano tengo que aceptar, que si quería tener mi libertad tengo que salir de este lugar…

**Desapareciendo en un hueco vacío**

_Huir rápidamente, fingir olvidar tu vida y tu tristeza no es lo mejor, para eso debe ser más divertido que aparezca alguna razón por la cual acabar con tu vida y de una sencilla manera tomar un cuchillo, clavártelo en tu corazón y verte en el espejo como lentamente te vas desangrando, todo ante tus ojos y con tus propias manos…_

**Bien, nunca deberías haber visto toda esa tristeza**

Si solo nos mostraran las alegrías y anhelos con los cuales nos podemos montar en una nube y empezar a volar…

Pero, el caerse de ella es lo peor, caerse solo y no tener ayuda para seguir caminando… es triste…

_Si hubieras tenido alguien que te hiciera creer que tú no eras un cargo de más, que no solo estas con él porque eras aquel que iba a seguir con su imperio… Tú serias diferente._

_Me gustaría haber sido yo tu acompañante…_

**Esas lágrimas deberían haber permanecido secas**

_No hubiera escuchado tantas peleas de mis padres, ni los insultos de mi madre, ni los golpes de mi padre hacia mí, lágrimas derrotan cualquier razón, y ablandan hasta al más difícil corazón…_

_Pero muchos no pueden llegar a transmitir a todos ese sentimiento especial…_

Verte llorar sorprendería a cualquiera, especialmente delante de mí que de cierta manera es tú rival, tu amigo, tú confidente, tu paciente, tu confidente…

_Mi todo…_

**Quizás no seamos lo suficientemente duros para vivir realmente solos**

_-Deberíamos vivir juntos _–murmura lentamente al ver llegar a este a la puerta de su casa, totalmente mojado, llorando y gimiendo de dolor-

-E-eso no es suficiente –dice abrazándolo fuertemente- necesito a alguien… te necesito a ti

_-Cálmate, y dime que pasó–Corresponde el abrazo y cierra la puerta rápidamente- me voy un mes y tu estas así_

-quiero acabar con todo y terminar en una fosa común en donde nadie me pueda distinguir-exclama mientras las lágrimas de nuevo comienzan a desbordarse de una manera tan irreal que a cualquiera le preocuparía, pero Fudou es Fudou y este no es así-

_-Solo relájate Kidou y deja de lloriquear…_

**Pero sabes que no, no necesitamos estar así**

-¿gracias? –pregunta viendo fijamente los orbes color jade que lo miraban fijamente-

_-no necesitas terminar tu vida así, lo sabes muy bien… Y espero que creas que yo soy un apoyo y tu fuerza para seguir adelante_

-empecemos desde cero –su idea de cierta manera no era descabellada, los dos se amaban mutuamente y si alguien los extrañaba sería un milagro, ni los padres de uno ni el padre del otro se preocuparían si se lo violaron o si los secuestraron…

_-borrar las tristezas y felicidades es algo complicado por eso bueno que podamos comenzar los dos._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado~<em>

_Estoy haciendo los pedidos, ya todos tienen un buen inicio, así que espero que me esperen _

_Matta ne~  
><em>


End file.
